


Unexpected Heat

by Stardust1716



Series: Unexpected AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1716/pseuds/Stardust1716
Summary: Between being a good moirail and other royal obligations; time slips by. When everything happens in doubles, is it really so smart to let that happen? No, and no one bothered to say the Captian was back either. Truly it only goes from bad to worse. An Au I made up ages ago. This is just a one-shot out of this particular world.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor & Feferi Peixes
Series: Unexpected AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536511
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected Heat

Sollux covered his mouth with a hand as a sudden moan attempted to escape him. FUCK! Not now! Anytime but now! His back hit the wall as a strong wave of heat ran through his body. Always had to be two, didn’t it? He allowed himself to crumple against the wall trying to hold back needy noises. Why didn’t he keep better track of his cycle?! He just needed to get back to his chambers. If he got back to his chambers, it would be fine. 

This was a curse to him. His heat cycle came twice as often as anyone else's and usually hit him twice as hard. In moments his bulges would be squirming trying to get any pleasure possible, and his nook would drip messily ruining any clothes he would be wearing. It was one of his least favorite things about being himself besides just being himself. 

Sollux knew exactly how he had lost track of his cycle as well. Between his duties as the royal Moirail and keeping the empire's defenses up, he forgot his cycle was nearing. He was thankful when his room finally came into view. The Gemini could hardly stand it a moment longer. He was sure his bulges were about to tear apart his pants. 

“Captor,” Sollux flinched at the voice. The warble tone gave it away. “The fuck are you doing? Can’t be bothered to follow proper etiquette.” Eridan Ampora snarled closing in on the lowblood quickly. Sollux couldn’t care less why or how he offended the seadweller. He wanted to just get the door open and disappear. “You can’t run off whenever you fuckin’ feel like it, pissblood!” The Gemini kept his back turned toward the seadweller and simply kept heading towards the doors of his chambers. 

“I’m talking to you! Turn the fuck around and listen!” Sollux felt his body trembling as he reached his door handle and threw it open only for a hand to grip his shoulder then spin him roughly around. “I don’t fuckin’ care if you’re Fef’s Moirail you will fuckin’ listen like any other lowblood swine.” Eridan slammed the Psion against the newly open door. He hated Captor’s smug demeanor. No lowblood, no matter their position should ever feel or act so superior. The seadweller had taken it upon himself to make sure the yellow blood knew his place. 

“Let go of me before I fry you, sea rat.” Sollux snarled attempting to spark his psionics only to find them weak due to the energy his heat was taking from him. Eridan again slammed Sollux against the door causing the psion’s body to shudder. He bit his lip to keep in any strange sounds. 

“You will learn some manners, psion dog. Just because Fef cares about you doesn’t mean everyone else does.” Sollux looked away from the seadweller feeling his bulges start to slide to his nook. Damn this fucking heat! His face flushed a bright yellow as his body became more like an inferno. Eridan took this as a sign of acceptance. “No light shows today, Captor?”

“P-piss off.” It came out weaker than Sollux would have liked as he attempted to shove Eridan away from him. “I have stuff I need to do.” His legs almost buckled as one of his bulges squirmed to the entrance of his nook. If it wasn’t for Eridan holding him up he probably would have fallen. 

“Feelin’ weak?” Eridan sneered more than happy to take advantage. “You’re in no position to oppose me, are you?” The Gemini chewed on his lip wanting more than anything his psionics to work properly. Sollux was busy plotting a plan to get Eridan away from him he didn’t notice his pheromones started escaping him. 

Normally pheromones were like a little kick to attract ones Matesprit or Kismesis to them. Sollux had the unfortunate pleasure of having double the amount of pheromones. Usually, he wouldn’t leave his chambers for his cycle because not only were the symptoms of heat horrible, but his pheromones were strong enough to attract the wrong attention. Normal pheromones would drive trolls of lesser minds into a lust haze, Sollux pheromones would cause trolls to downright lose their minds with lust. Most occasions this had happened Feferi had been nearby to dissuade any cocky trolls. She wasn’t here now though, and Eridan was getting drawn into the lusty haze.

The sea dweller at first just caught a small whiff then he took a rather deep breath of the pheromones causing his body to tense up. Eridan’s eyes looked over Sollux then it made sense. Captor was in his heat cycle. There was no way possible for the psion to stand against him. Another deep breath, Eridan felt his bulge unsheathe itself. Quickly Eridan let go of Sollux looking disgusted with having touched him. 

“You smell like a pail whore.” Eridan hissed making Sollux growl softly unable to focus himself too much. “I bet that how you even got this far.” The Gemini lost his chance to run as Eridan was back to being close to him. “Let everyone use you like a bucket. Fuckin’ slut.” Sollux’s eye narrowed at the comment then quickly swiped at the sea dweller. His claws caught his face leaving four lines of royal blood in their wake. 

“I’m FF’s moirail. I’ve earned my spot.” Eridan felt himself tremble with rage. How dare this lowblood bucket have the nerve to strike him! He was higher! He was better! He would show Sollux just where he stood. 

“You’re nothin’ but a bed warmer.” Eridan snarled continuing to breathe in the heat scent enjoying every message the pheromones told him. “You need someone to show you your place, don’t you?” Sollux was about to swing again when Eridan caught the psion’s wrists pinning them to either side of the lowblood’s head. “I know you need to pail. I bet you’re fuckin’ yourself right now at the thought.” 

“Let go, fucker!” Sollux hissed trying to prove Eridan wrong. He struggled as much as he could, but his body was starting to go into submission. One of his bulges finally broke through the entrance of his nook thrashing wildly in and out making it harder for Sollux to keep a hold of himself. He could hardly see correctly anymore. The next thing he knew he was pulled into his chambers with the door shutting softly behind him. 

“You’re makin’ this easy for me. Your body has already givin’ up.” Sollux felt himself being pushed onto a bed everything blurring. “Rollover, take off your clothes,” Sollux growled softly but his body was already doing what the other asked. It had been so long since he last pailed anyone. 

The Gemini removed his shirt before rolling over onto his stomach lifting his hips and undoing his pants. He pushed himself to his knees keeping his ass in the air and slowly pulling his pants down to his knees. Eridan smiled appreciatively at the sight that met his eyes. Captor was indeed fucking himself. A yellow twined pair pokes gingerly in and out of a rather small entrance. Yellow stained his inner thighs in a dazzling display if only Eridan had known sooner about the weakened state of the psion when he was in heat.

“I wonder how much more of yourself you can take?” Sollux gave a whine in response his head on the bed. “Let’s see.” The Gemini gave a high pitch moan feeling Eridan tug gently on his bulges before suddenly stuffing both into the psion’s small nook. Sollux cried out loudly feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure course through him. Eridan watched the erotic display with hungry eyes. Both bulges moved furiously in and out of the small nook, each movement caused another sound from Sollux. The yellow blood pressed his face harder into the pillows.

“Disgustin’ little tart, aren’t you?” Eridan cooed in a false loving tone. Sollux’s panting became louder and more desperate but Eridan knew the lowblood would never be able to get off in this manner. “Tryin’ to get off so quickly, pathetic.” 

“S-Stop!” Sollux whined squirming his hips. “Just go away. Please go.” Eridan gave a dark chuckle and leaned over Sollux. 

“You want me here.” the Gemini shuddered under him. “You want me. You know I can give you everythin’ you need right now.” Sollux made a soft choking sound feeling lower than he ever had before. Eridan started kissing over Sollux’s shoulder blades and down his back. “Admit it.” He did. Sollux wanted Eridan so badly. He wanted anyone really, but Eridan was there now. Sollux gave a hiss and rolled over facing Eridan. 

“I wan-” Sollux wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence as rough lips crash on his. He hungrily kissed back gasping as he felt his bulges being removed from his own nook. The kiss was bittersweet. Eridan moved his lips slowly but in a rough manner showing he wasn’t going to let Sollux have the slightest amount of control. The kiss broke when Eridan pulled away removing his cape and shirt with ease. Eridan wasn’t bad looking. Muscular, taut chest, the picture of a perfect highblood body. The seadweller chuckled when catching Sollux admiring him. 

“Come here, whore.” Sollux didn’t move at first but Eridan leaned over grabbing one set of horns pulling the lowblood back to him. Sollux whined at the feeling but was cut off with another tug. “Now undo my pants.” Eridan hissed keeping a tight hold of Sollux’s horns. He smirked feeling his pants unbuttoned then unzip. Eridan pressed Sollux’s face against his clothed bulge. “You know what to do.” The Gemini hesitated a moment before mouthing the bugle through the boxers not looking at Eridan for even a moment too embarrassed of himself. A groan from the highblood told Sollux he was on the right track. 

After a moment the psion eased the boxers down causing the royal colored bulge to slide from its confines. Eridan watched as Sollux shyly held the large purple bugle at the base giving it a few tentative licks. The seadweller let out a huff of air pushing Sollux further, the lowblood wouldn't get the pleasure of going slow. Sollux found himself nose deep in Eridan’s nook with the push, causing Eridan to growl in approval. 

“Use your tongue, swill.” Sollux lapped slowly at the folds of Eridan nooks causing a chorus of groans from the highblood. The Gemini continued his work, teasing apart the folds sliding his split tongue between the lips working to get at the deeper parts of the sex. The seadweller’s bulge had long since worked itself through Sollux’s hair and around one of his horns causing a choked moan from the yellow blood. “Fuck, Captor! Why didn’t I do this sooner, I should have known with a mouth like yours, you’d be perfect as a bucket slut.” The royal blood ground against Sollux’s face with a long drawn out groan making Sollux give his own sound of pleasure. “Mnn, that’s it, get your tongue deeper.” Sollux plunged his tongue into Eridan earning a few praises. The Gemini choked back gags. The taste on his tongue was vile, but there was nothing he could do to pull away from Eridan. “Damn! Hng, Captor! Mnnaha, fuck! Good little pet, aren’t you?” Eridan forced himself to pull Sollux away before he spilled material everywhere. 

Sollux was panting hard with violet smeared through his hair and all over his face. Eridan sneered at him noticing the puddle that had formed under the lowblood. Disgusting. With an easy movement, Eridan was pushing Sollux’s face into his own puddle of material. The lowblood trembled under him causing a smirk across his face. This is where Captor should have been for all these sweeps. Under him and trembling like a wriggler.

“Lick it up. Now.” Sollux attempted pushing himself back up but Eridan only shoved him back down. “Lick it up, pet! That all ya fuckin’ are. A nasty little pet for us to play with.” The Gemini felt anger boil in his stomach. He wasn’t a pet! He was the royal Moilrail, he was to be treated properly! 

“I’m not licking it up!” Eridan pushed his bulge against Sollux’s chute causing the yellowblood to go tense. “Don’t you fucking dare!” The highblood laughed. 

“It’s the best thin’ you’ll get. That’s all you’re worth. Now, lick up your me’thh.” Eridan hissed mocking the other’s lisp. Sollux was still too worn out from the effects of his heat cycle to try fighting back to much, eventually, he started licking up the yellow material with a whine of displeasure. “Do you taste good?” The Gemini said nothing refusing again to look at Eridan. He wouldn’t admit he was enjoying the taste of himself. Eridan growled tried of going unanswered shoving two, still ringed, fingers into the psion’s nook. Sollux yelped arching his back.

“Aaaaha! S-shit!” Again, Eridan roughly handled Sollux forcing the lowblood onto his back looking to him. “W-What did I do?” He whined caught between pain and pleasure of the fingers ramming in and out of him. 

“You are a disgusting waste of space! You aren’t even worth what Fef wastes on you. You will fuckin’ learn manners!” Sollux gasped when the fingers were suddenly removed then promptly shoved into his open mouth. “Clean.” The Gemini gagged before running his tongue over the digits closing his eyes tightly. “I’m goin’ ta ask you again, do you taste good?” Sollux nodded weakly his face burning with shame. “Aww, embarrassed, are we?” Sollux gave another nod rolling his tongue carefully around the rings doing his best to clean them off. “Make some noise, show me you’re thankful, pet,” Eridan smirked hearing Sollux force a moan out past his lips for him. He dug a nail into the yellow blood’s tongue, making the moan turn to a pained cry. Blood and spit dripped from his fingers as he pulled them away. He smears it over Sollux’s chest. Sollux can still feel the need for someone. It was embarrassing when his hips rock against the seadwellers. Eridan makes a sneer at the gesture and slams his palm down onto the Gemini’s stomach.

“Aha! F-fuck. Just, stop, stop, stop.” Sollux could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes. Eridan only gave a chuckle, leaning over.

“Humiliated, Sol?” It’s a dark whisper as his hips are jerked forward. A crying scream leaves Sollux’s mouth at the brutal plunge into his chute. He gasps for air, mixed with a sob. His whole-body screams to fight, but the psionics only buzz around his horns. He claws at Eridan’s wrists. It was useless. “I’m not finished, pissblood. I’m going to make sure you don’t ever fucking forget this.” The threat only made him fight harder. Trying to twist away. A rough thrust makes his legs feel numb. He tries pushing and pushing, but it was too hard. He didn’t have enough strength without the psionics. “Every troll that ever lays their eyes on you will know, I brought you down, Captor.” Sollux could barely understand. When shark teeth sunk into his neck he screamed in pain. Sobbing harder and still fighting to getaway. Instead, he could feel thrust after thrust continuing to numb his body. “They’ll all know this is how pathetic you really are. Everyone will see the dumb little bucket slut you are.”


End file.
